DarkTyrannomon
DarkTyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon that is named after Tyrannosaurus rex. Once a Tyrannomon, he was transformed by an evil computer virus. His Japanese name is "DarkTyranomon". His arms are stronger and his tail is as hard as iron. Digimon Adventure The first DarkTyrannomon the kids encountered was one of Myotismon's minions. He first appeared in August when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo in his search for the Eighth Child. Mr. Ishida and his friends had a close run-in with him but escaped unharmed. DarkTyrannomon reared his head again when the captive populace of Odaiba attempted to escape from the convention center. Togemon battled him but was outmatched when Mr. Tachikawa crashed a van into him but didn't do any damage. DarkTyrannomon was all set to finish off Mimi Tachikawa's parents when Mimi's Crest began to glow, allowing Togemon to Digivolve to Lillymon. Lillymon used a flower chain to tame the savage beast, rendering him harmless. Then Myotismon showed up and blasted DarkTyrannomon into oblivion (although the dub would have it that he was merely sent back to the Digital World). Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor commonly used DarkTyrannomon as his muscle. They first appeared when he sicked them on SkullGreymon, whom defeated them easily, and then on the DigiDestined's Digimon while the Emperor attached the prototype Dark Spiral to Agumon and made them guard his base. A DarkTyrannomon was among the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert and another one was seen in New York being herded to Central Park. During Digimon Adventure 02, the DarkTyrannomon were depicted as much weaker then in Digimon Adventure, always being beaten in a storm trooper effect fashion, even though normal Tyrannomon actually proved to be dangerous enemies the one time they were fought. Digimon Tamers A DarkTyrannomon appeared in the first episode, fighting a Maildramon, and was losing until it Digivolved to MetalTyrannomon. This was shown to be a reflection of a card battle between Takato Matsuki (who had DarkTyrannomon) and Kazu Shioda (who had Maildramon). Another one was seen among the many Digimon through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon guarded the entrance to Lord Triceramon's valley where the first Tag was. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru were able to bring them down. Digimon World 2 DarkTyrannomon digivolves from Betamon, and can further digivolve to ExTyrannomon0-5Dp or MetalTyrannomon6+Dp. Digimon World DS DarkTyrannomon appears as BlackAgumon's champion form. He first makes an appearance at Training Peak claiming that he had trained for a long time, just so he could be stronger than you, you must battle him but he is fairly easy to defeat, he later makes another appearance at Chrome Mines, and just after you cry out that he had come to save you he says that he only came here to make himself stronger, he was however destroyed shortly in battle. DarkTyrannomon was ultimately destroyed by Machinedramon, leaving him nothing more but data to hatch into the Pagumon you take care of later. You can also find DarkTyrannomon at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk DarkTyrannomon digivolves from BlackAgumon at LV 21 with 100 attack and 1000 dark exp and can digivolve to SkullGreymon or MetalTyrannomon. He can be found in the Process Factory. Attacks * Fire Blast: Fires a stream of blazing hot fire from his mouth. * Iron Tail: Strikes his enemies with his iron-hard tail. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon